Komodo Brothers (Boss Fights)
The Komodo Brothers Moe and Joe made their debut in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Joe was also a boss in Crash Team Racing and Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Then, both brothers appeared in Crash Bash. Lastly, they reappeared in the N. Sane Trilogy, reprising their role from Crash 2. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back The Komodo Brothers are the second bosses in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and have three hit points. In the beginning, they're throwing knives at each other and catching them. They spot Crash and Moe chuckles, jumps into the middle, and spins Joe, who ends up spinning around the room, but he stops, stunned. You can spin or slide kick him and he'll knock Moe over. Infuriated, Moe starts throwing knives around the room going counterclockwise. Then he'll spin Joe again. Once you make him hit Moe they'll be left with one hit point. Moe throws knives around the room again. When he spins Joe for a final time, Moe will throw a single knife at you. When Joe knocks Moe over he won't get up. You win and you'll move on to the third warp room. Video Trivia *In the prototype version of the game, Joe spins faster, making the boss fight harder. *In the prototype, Joe spins while Crash is warping into the level. *In the prototype, Moe will continue to throw swords around the arena after being defeated. Crash Team Racing Only Komodo Joe appears in Crash Team Racing, where he is the third boss race. You race him in the track Dragon Mines. During the race Joe will throw TNT crates which explode as soon as they hit the floor as well as laying down the occasional Nitro crate. The easiest way to beat him is to hit him near the rail tracks to increase the chances of a mine cart squashing him. Video Crash Bash (Big Bad Fox) Big Bad Fox (こわせ！ コモドとりで lit. Break! Komodo Fortress in Japanese) is the name of the Komodo Brothers' boss fight in Crash Bash. It is the third boss fight in the game. To enter this boss fight, the player must have at least 15 trophies, 10 gems, and 7 crystals. On the first round, the brothers are riding a large war post that's divided into 3 stages. The player's tank will be equipped with bombs. Special Items *Mines - Can be dropped and detonate after a few seconds, causing massive damage to anything nearby. The player initially can drop three mines but extras can be collected from the arena. *Wumpa Fruit - The player can collect wumpa fruit to increase their health bar. They do nothing if the player's health bar is already full. Walkthrough Round 1, Komodo Bros. pilots the giant war post. Phase 1: Fires large spiky cannonballs from 3 separate cannons. Phase 2: Consists of 4 turrets that shoot blasts of green energy. Phase 3: Summons 2 missile launches on each side of the warship that follow the players movements, until they shoot the missile. On the second round, after their engine is blown up, they will fight to the death with their tanks and the player's tank will be equipped with an infinite amount of missiles. Video Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy In the N. Sane Trilogy, their boss fight is the same as it is in Crash 2 with a few minor differences. If you walk up to Moe at any time and touch him Crash will bounce back, if you jump on Joe while he is dizzy you will also bounce back as well. Also when you spin Joe instead of spinning back and colliding with Moe, he rolls back and then collides with Moe. Lastly instead of the swords that Moe throws disappearing right away, they they stay on the ground for a few seconds, and they even hurt Crash if he touches them when they are on the ground before turning into red sparks and disappearing. Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled Like in Crash Team Racing, only Komodo Joe appears, and is fought the same as in the original. As the player waits outside of his boss portal, a chicken is seen in front of Joe's kart. As Joe begins taunting the player as an ominous voice at first, he then throws two throwing knives to the left and right of the chicken, which scares the chicken away, in which Joe then appears physically in front of the player. Joe then grabs both of his throwing knives, flips over his kart, and proceeds to sharpen one of his throwing knives by grinding it on one of the front wheels. He then kicks his kart back into position before hopping into his kart and driving off into his boss portal. Upon defeating Joe, he drives up to the player, admitting defeat to them, and disappears. As the player looks around to where he went, Joe then reappears in front of the player, appearing to threaten them with one of his throwing knives. He then magically gives them a boss key before disappearing once again, but doubts the player's chances against Oxide, saying that they it will be their fault that their planet will be lost shall they lose to Oxide. Gallery EPSXe_2013-11-13_21-25-22-28.jpg Crashbashbigbadfox.jpg|The Komodo Brothers' boss fight in Crash Bash. Komodo Level Icon.png|Icon from the load/save screen in Crash 2. Homer and Bart .jpeg|Homer Simpson as Komodo Moe and Bart Simpson as Komodo Joe. This is from a prototype version of Crash Bash. Komodo Brothers Remastered.png|Remastered boss fight. Komodo Bros.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Komodo Moe.png Komodo Joe 1.png Komodo Brothers Remastered.png Trivia *The Komodo Brothers' boss fight in the N. Sane Trilogy was the first boss fight in that game to have footage from it released before the game's official release date. es:Boss Stage: Hermanos Komodo Category:Boss Fights Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Tank Wars Minigames Category:Glacier Park Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Crash Only Levels in N. Sane Trilogy Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped